Mairudo Sebun
by Rampantt
Summary: Boys are major distractions. Truer words have never been spoken. The ballerina was most certain of that.
1. Ballerina Groupie

**_That's right, its ya' girl KawaiixKisses, back with a story fresh outta the oven! Word! Check, check! LMAO! _**

**_Ignore that. Anyway, yeah it's me again you guys. So, I had this idea swimming around in my head for the longest time, but it wasn't until yesterday (January 18th, 2011) that I actually expressed it in words. I decided to skip school because of all that rain, but shhhhhhhhh, don't tell my dad, and I sat down on my fluffy chair and wrote this. I don't know where I'm going to go with this story, but I do have a few ideas, so bare with me for the time being. But anyway, thank you for clicking the link to this story and for reading it. READ, REVIEW & ENJOY!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Mairudo Sebun **

_KawaiixKisses_

Chapter 1 - Ballerina Groupie

* * *

"That's it, you're getting it now," the old man cooed.

His silver hair was pulled back into a ponytail, the long white strands dangling down his back. His soft pale eyes studied her movements, watching as her arms lengthened and her head tilted back just slightly. His head nodded as she twirled slowly, her feet lifting onto her toes just slightly before relaxing into a standing position. "Don't forget to –"

Before he could finish what he had hoped to say, the student leaped into the air, her legs extended perfectly. He stared in awe as she landed and went straight into her next pose, her back arching with her movements and her expression serene. He had worked hard on her for the past thirteen years and he was quite proud of what she had accomplished. He could easily say his hard work was not made in vain. "You can stop now, Hinata."

The dancer looked to him then, her arms and legs relaxing into a more comfortable position. She was dressed in a soft blue leotard and white tights. Her long black hair was pulled back into a proper bun, no strands of hair left to stray. Her feet of course, donned a pair of soft pink ballet shoes. "I haven't finished the routine," her soft voice came, rolling her arms slightly.

"I know, that's enough for today, however. You should rest."

"Resting gets you nowhere," she reminded him, slipping out of her shoes.

"This is true," he responded, turning from her and walking out of the studio. "But then there is always tomorrow."

Hinata couldn't help the smile that played at the corners of her lips. Her sensei was an unusual one, it was hard to understand him at times. When she first began ballet he had her practice the basic steps over and over from dusk till dawn, never once allowing her to rest. She hated him back then, but she was grateful nonetheless. Had it not been for his absurd practices and work ethic she might not have been accepted into Sasaki School of Dance. It wasn't the largest of schools, but it was prestigious nonetheless. There were about 72 dancers in the academy, making it hard to be admitted. Hinata had been nervous at her audition, mostly because of the sheer size of the applicants. There were tons of girls and guys auditioning for a spot in the school, only 12 made it. When Fuji-sensei had told her of her admittance, it was nearly impossible for her to hold back her tears. All that training, all that sweat, it was worth it.

The ballerina changed out of her leotard and headed for the showers, letting her hair down in the process. When she came back, dressed in a pair of loose sweat pants and a dark blue t-shirt, Fuji-sensei was already there, waiting for her. His brows crunched together slightly at the sight of her clothes. For a young lady with a decent body, she sure did under-dress. It was strange to him how uncomfortable she felt in the clothes young ladies today wore but had no qualms about wearing the skintight leotards and tights of a ballerina. His student was an unusual character.

"I suppose I won't be seeing you for a while," he said to her as they left the studio heading out to the parking lot. Hinata smiled bitterly at that. Sasaki was a boarding school out in Fukushima; she probably wouldn't be back in Tokyo until the winter holidays. "Hn."

Fuji smiled at her. "I'll be waiting for you when you get back, the others will miss you greatly." She smiled in return at the thought of the other girls – her friends. She had encouraged them to audition as well but they had all refused, stating that the only one with a real chance was her.

"We'll all be there for your winter concert," he mentioned. Hinata didn't know where he got his confidence from. He had been so sure that she would be the star of Sasaki's first year ballet. With so many good dancers, it was a long shot for her to be the star of the ballet, however she would audition. "Hn, Fuji-sensei."

He smiled and patted her on the back before sending her off to her car, bidding her farewell and wishing her luck at her new school.

* * *

It was beautiful, the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The building was that of traditional Japanese design, the floor plan and layout making it like a palace. For all the money her father was paying for her to attend the school it should be palace like. The twelve brand new students all stood in the foyer, waiting for their instructor to arrive.

Hinata's pale white eyes searched around, admiring the décor of the "palace". It reminded her a little of her home back in Konoha. "Welcome," came a distinctively feminine voice.

The young dancer turned, along with the others, to find a tall woman with piercing red eyes smiling coolly at them. She had long, wavy brown hair that fell just past her shoulders and dressed casually in pair dark yoga pants and matching jacket with a white tank top underneath. Her lips curled into a small smile as she studied them, placing her hands on her hips.

"My name is Yuuhi Kurenai," she introduced herself, smiling when all twelve students bowed respectfully. "It's good to see that you all have manners," she said to them. "Before we get to your names, how about we go to the first year common area?"

With that she turned and walked down the hall, leaving the twelve of them to follow after her. Hinata studied the woman quietly, watching how graceful naturally graceful her movements were. She only dreamed of that find fluidity – she figured you had to be born with that kind of grace.

The red eyed woman slid open a shoji door to their right and motioning for them all to follow her inside. It was a stark contrast to the hallways and foyer, Hinata noted. While the theme out there had been tradition inside the room was more modern, the décor more youthful and fun. There was a large purple sofa in the center of the room along a few beanbag chairs scattered about and a plasma TV mounted on the wall. Hinata noticed a few game systems set up as well. On one side of the room was a rack that contained a variety of DVDs and possibly games.

"Don't just stand there. Take a seat," came Kurenai's voice. They had all been standing around awkwardly, waiting for further instructions possibly because as soon as she spoke they each hurriedly found a spot in the room.

"Okay, now lets get the fun stuff. Introductions!" she said cheerfully, standing in front of them and wearing an excited smile. "Let's start back there. Name, age – though you all should be around the same age –, prefecture and what you hope to accomplish in the next three years here."

The group all turned to the person Kurenai had pointed out, waiting for him or her to speak up. Hinata's eyes landed on a dark haired girl as she rose to her feet. Her eyes were almond shaped and deep brown in color, her skin tan. She smiled brightly at the group and introduced herself, going on and on in her answers. Hinata didn't pay too much attention to what the girl was saying, but she did notice how enthusiastic she was. When she was finished, Kurenai pointed to someone else and they began speaking. It was apparent that they were going in a clockwise circle and so Hinata prepared her answers as her turn approached.

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata, I'm eighteen years old and from Kanto. In the next three years I hope to become a better dancer…" she said softly, tucking a lock of hair behind her hair before sitting down. Kurenai nodded and pointed to the next person, a male this time. Hinata's interest wasn't sparked until the last person began to speak. Her eyes focused on the pinkette as she rose to her feet, her emerald eyes shimmering lightly. "My name is Haruno Sakura and I'm eighteen years old. I'm originally from Okinawa but my family recently moved to Kanto – Tokyo of course. Over the next three years… I hope to become the best dancer in the building."

Hinata's eyes widened slightly at her straightforwardness. How could she be so brash? So openly arrogant? Hinata had never met a person like the pinkette. Not really. This on the other hand, not at all surprised Kurenai. Sakura had been attending the academy since high school; she was a second year when she first arrived. Kurenai had heard talk to the pinkette, but had never seen her perform – the high school and college levels were separated. She only hoped for the pinkette's sake that she was as good as they all claimed because this wasn't high school anymore.

* * *

She had been there a week and everyone had already pared off into their cliques, Hinata of course had yet to form a bound with anyone there. She was used to being alone and so wasn't too bothered by it, however, she supposed it would have been nice to have someone to talk to.

It was a regular day at the academy and Hinata along with the others was just getting adjusted to how things worked in the school. They had practice from seven in the morning until noon, leaving the time after that up to them. Many of them branched off into their cliques and went about their business, probably to do more practice Hinata speculated, but she stay behind in the first year dance room, working on her form.

She was dressed in her uniform, a black leotard with the school's emblem printed on the right side of her chest and a pair of white tights, her feet bare save for the bandages she wrapped around them earlier. She twirled about the room, her arms extended carefully and her back arched as she spun. It would have been nice to have some music, she thought vaguely to herself going into a basic Fouetté rond de jambe en tournant. She was certain to keep her posture straight and her arms and legs moving in time to the eight count in her head. "Now, grand jete," came a voice and Hinata instinctively leapt into the air, her legs extending into a split momentarily before she landed again, spinning on her heel as she entered another Fouetté rond de jambe en tournant. It wasn't until a few moments had gone by had she realized what happened and came to a halt; her pale gaze shifting in the direction the voice had come from.

Her eyes landed on the pinkette from the first day, her lips curved into a grin. She bubble gum hair was pulled up into a classic bun, her green eyes sharp and watching her carefully. Hinata let her limbs relax as the pinkette made her way over to her, dressed in the school's uniform as well. "You're pretty good," she said to her, sliding her ballet shoes onto her feet. "You auditioning for a part in the winter ballet?"

Hinata shrugged her shoulders. "Isn't it mandatory?" her soft voice inquired. The pinkette looked up at her before straightening. "Hn. But I meant are you auditioning for a lead?" she asked as she began to stretch, loosening her muscles. Hinata watched her for a moment or two before answering, noticing how long and toned her legs and arms looked. "Not sure yet," she answered honestly – though Fuji would have a fit if he found out that she had not auditioned at least.

"You should, I think you're really good," the pinkette mentioned, her arms reaching into the air and her head tilting back. "We should be friends," she said, standing on her tiptoes after a moment or so.

"Friends?" Hinata echoed. She wasn't sure what the pinkette was getting at but she was having this gut feeling that trusting her would not be a good idea. The pinkette relaxed into a regular standing position and looked to Hinata, studying her face. "Is that a no?" she asked, her lips curving into an amused smile. Hinata shook her head a bit, causing the pinkette to laugh. "You're cute, Hyuuga. Practice with me."

The young dancer nodded her head and stood beside her, arms length away, following along as the pinkette called out moves. She watched them moving together in the mirror on the other side of the room, comparing her form to that of her pink "friend".

* * *

"There's a concert over at the music school tonight, you should come with me," Sakura said one night, sitting on her bed and smiling.

Not too long after they established a friendship had Sakura gotten Hinata's previous roommate to switch with her, claiming that she wanted to be with her best friend. Hinata hadn't objected to the pinkette referring to her as such as it had not bothered her. She didn't already have a best friend and so never thought much about it.

"Music school?" Hinata echoed, drying her hair with a towel.

Sakura smiled and nodded her head, her soft pink hair bobbing a bit. "There's this guy there who I'm interested in," she said to her, folding her legs Indian style. Funny how Hinata had never thought of boys. All that concerned her was dancing. She ate, slept, and pissed dancing. It was all her world revolved around.

"Get dressed," Sakura said, hopping off her bed and walking towards her closet. Hinata nodded and changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, when Sakura saw her she frowned. "What?" Hinata asked, staring back at her.

"Hyuuga, you're rich. Don't you have anything better than that?" Sakura inquired, staring her up and down.

Hinata shrugged her shoulders, she was used to those kinds of questions. She was indeed the heiress to a huge fortune but never bothered to spend money on clothes unless they were for dancing. She wasn't like her younger sister who went bananas in the mall and in boutiques, she felt more comfortable in a leotard than something fancy. "You'll just have to borrow something of mine but tomorrow we will shop. You can't expect to get a boyfriend dressing like that," Sakura scolded, opening her closet and searching for something for Hinata to wear.

"I don't want a boyfriend…" Hinata said softly, pouting her lips as she looked down at her clothes. And she didn't see what the problem was with what she was wearing. If they were going to a concert shouldn't a t-shirt and jeans be good enough? Apparently not because Sakura took out probably the smuttiest dress she could find and threw it at the young dancer. Hinata held the white material in her hands, there were so many holes that she wasn't sure which one to put her head through.

"Well… put it on," Sakura demanded. Hinata looked down at the dress than back up at the pinkette as if she were crazy. "I'm not wearing this," she said softly.

Sakura pouted, but only for a moment or so before taking the dress back. "Fine, but you _are _wearing something white," she mentioned, searching for another dress. The next one she pulled out wasn't as bad as the first, Hinata supposed, holding the new dress up to her body. It showed more than she would have liked, but supposed she might as well wear it or else sit and listen to the pinkette bitch and moan about it.

The dancer slid her clothes off and slipped into the white dress, the stretchy material sucking onto her skin. Sakura turned around after having had dressed and smiled at her friend. "Damn, check you out," she said, ogling the other female's chest and wide hips. Hinata offered her a small smile. She felt a little awkward in the dress and couldn't help tugging at the material slightly. From her closet Sakura took out a pair of black strappy heels and black leather jacket and handed them to her young friend.

"These two?" she inquired, staring at them.

"Well duh. You might get cold with those sleeves – I don't even think they qualify as sleeves – and you can't go bare foot; you do know how to walk in heels right?"

Hinata nodded her head. Oddly enough she did. Her father was a rich man, CEO of Hyuuga Co.*, she attended a few formal get-togethers in her day. The dancer slid her feet into the shoes, buckling them on tight and sliding her arms into the jacket before looking herself in the mirror. "You look good," Sakura commented, moving into the mirror along side her. The pinkette donned a strapless, tan, leopard print dress with hints of pink in a few spots and a pair of beige sling back pumps. "Now to do something with your hair," the pinkette mentioned, pulling out a curling iron.

She pushed the younger one onto the bed and began adding loose curls to long hair. She took a few pins and pulled back her bangs, allowing a better look at her face. "You don't really need any make-up, but a little mascara and lip gloss couldn't hurt," she said before applying said things to dancer's face.

Hinata sat quietly through the process, never once questioning nor protesting to the pinkette's actions. Instead she sat back and allowed it, it'd only be for one night and no one she knew would see her like that anyway. She would be fine she told herself, but when Sakura handed her the mirror and she got a look at her face, her stomach turned in knots. It was pretty, _she _was pretty but she was somewhat uncomfortable. The thought of _anyone _seeing her like that was stressful. She rather they didn't stare at her, but with her dressed the way she was it seemed naïve to hope otherwise. "Sakura-chan I –"

"Relax, Hyuuga. You look fine."

Sakura hoped off the bed and began working on her own make up, painting her lips a soft pink color and adding a bit of eyeshadow and mascara to her face. "Now lets go, maybe you'll even get a boyfriend tonight."

Hinata sighed.

* * *

It was loud, louder than she had expected. When Sakura said the music school was having a concert she had assumed it would be… quieter. Instead the pounding of drums and the screams of electric guitars assaulted the young dancer. It was dark in the concert hall, save for the strobe lights blaring and flashing in reds, blues and greens. "Sakura-chan!" she shouted over the loud music pumping into her ears.

"It's him! He's here! Hyuuga, he's here!" Sakura squealed, tugging on the dark-haired dancer's arm.

Hinata let her eyes follow in the direction Sakura pointed to. It was hard to see with the lights flashing so much. One second it was dark and the next it was pitch black. "Where!" she shouted, her pale orbs searching through the dark crowd.

"There! There! He's coming this way!" she screamed.

Hinata was ready to ask where when a tall figure emerged before them. She looked up at his face and couldn't help how good-looking he was. He had dark, chocolate colored hair and matching eyes. His frame was long and lean; she could tell there was hard muscle under the black t-shirt he wore. "Hyuuga, this is who I was telling you about," Sakura screamed next to her ear.

Hinata nodded her head, looking up at the male before her. He smiled down at her, his lips parting only slightly. Her heart sped up a bit, confusing her. What was that about? Her heart only did that before a performance… it was weird. "Hyuuga this is Itachi, Itachi, Hyuuga."

"It's nice to meet you Hyuuga-chan," he said to her, smiling at her again.

Her heart did that funny thing once more and she frowned, her brows knotting together. "Nice to meet you too, Itachi-san." Sakura beamed, smiling up at the male as they began speaking.

Hinata excused herself and exited the concert hall, unable to take the fluttering of her hear paired with the loud, abrasive music and the flashing lights. The ballerina let out a sigh of relief upon exiting the building, sucking in the cool air and shutting her eyes. She slid her hands into her jacket's pockets and began walking around. She felt weird out there, dressed as she was. The dress was far too tight and far too revealing for her liking – she didn't even want to get started on the shoes. She looked down at her feet as the thought passed through her mind. She had ballet shoes more comfortable than these monstrous things strapped to her feet. She was so enthralled by her pulsating feet that she hadn't noticed that she was approaching someone until she bumped into their back.

Her head shot up and her nose was instantly filled with the sent of tobacco. "S-sorry," she stuttered out, flinching away from the…strong, broad back she had bumped into.

Her pale eyes rolled up to meet the dark, and slightly annoyed gaze of a very pale man. When she looked closer he appeared to be around her age with features that seemed slightly familiar. He had deep dark hair and matching eyes that contrasted starkly with his fair skin–much like her own she noted. He pushed his shaggy hair from his face, his dark eyes giving her a once over before resting on her face, the corners of his lips turning down into a frown. "Watch we're you're going, groupie," he scold her.

Hinata's eyes widened slightly as she watched him patting 'dust' from the motorcycle jacket he donned. "Groupie?" she echoed–she seemed to do that a lot.

The male gave her no response; instead he lit the cigarette he held between his lips, sucking back on it before releasing a ball of smoke. "You're still here?" he questioned, shooting her a side-glance.

Hinata frowned, her brows crunching together at him. "What do you mean by groupie?" she question, her voice laced with an emotion that was foreign to her. The ballerina was familiar with the term, but hadn't the foggiest idea why he had referred to her as such. She had been called many derogatory names before being a woman, but never had she ever been referred to as a _groupie. _

The male turned his gaze to her, looking her over once more, letting out a snort before focusing his attention back on her face. "Look at how you're dressed and tell me if you're not a groupie," he said to her finally.

The female looked down at her clothes. "Sure it's a little tight," she said, thinking out loud. "But that doesn't make me a groupie…"

The male rolled his eyes, sucking in another breath of his cigarette before blowing the smoke back out. "Not the dress… the colors, don't play stupid. You're here tonight at the concert, dressed in my colors – don't pretend that you're not here for what I know you are."

That stunned her. His colors? _His _colors? Since when did someone _own _white? Or black for that matter? Who the heck did this guy think he was? Her brows crunched in frustration as she stared up at him, her teeth gritting together tightly – an action she didn't usually do. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said after a moment or so.

The male opened his mouth to speak, but hadn't had the chance to voice his thoughts before being interrupted. "Sasuke-kun! The Hornets are up," called a feminine voice.

The two of them turned their heads to find a blonde haired female running up to them. Her blue eyes were dark, and her skin tan. She donned a platinum foil dress that did very little to protect her skin from the night's air; the stretchy material stopped mid-thigh. Her feet were incased by a pair of black stilettos that made her legs seem impossibly long. Her glossy blonde hair was swept back from her face in a fo-hawk. Her blue hues caught sight of Hinata and she smiled momentarily before returning her gaze to the male. "Sasuke-kun… I thought you said you'd never associate with groupies, gone back on your word already? She _is _pretty," the blonde commented, resting her hands on her hips.

Hinata's mouth fell open. What was everyone's deal with calling her a groupie? She was _not _a groupie! Apparently wearing white around here was not allowed because everyone just assumed you were here to sleep around. "For _the _last time. I. Am not. A groupie," she said through gritted teeth.

"But you're wearing white," the blonde mentioned, her brow arching in question.

"So what?" Hinata challenged, not seeing where either of them were going with this whole theory of white being synonymous with groupie.

The blonde stared at her long and hard, her gaze shifting back to the male before returning to Hinata again. "Usually the Sasuke-kun-groupies dress in white; it's his favorite color so they hope to gain his attention…" she explained.

Hinata stared at her. Was she serious? "If _Sasuke-kun _is this guy, then I most certainly am _not _a groupie," she replied, folding her arms over her chest.

The blonde studied her for another minute before returning her gaze to the male. "At any rate, you guys are up in ten minutes," she said before turning and heading back inside the building.

The dark-haired male took another drag on his cigarette before dropping it to the ground, releasing the air and stopping out the cancer stick. "Try not to faint," he mentioned, brushing past her and heading back into the building.

Hinata stared after him, sucking her teeth and stopping the ground slightly. She had never met anyone as arrogant as him. Not even Neji was that bad. How dare he assume that she wanted to sleep with him? She wouldn't waste her virginity on a guy like that. Not even if he was the last man on earth. Not even if he was the last creature in the whole damn universe. No way it would happen.

"Hyuuga! What are you doing out here? Itachi-kun is up next! Come on," came Sakura's voice from the building. The pinkette was holding the door and ushering for Hinata to come inside with her.

The ballerina let out an annoyed sigh, still frazzled by the past three minutes. "Here I come," she called out before rushing over to her pink haired friend.

* * *

**Anyone who follows me knows that I am working on my writing format. I feel that this format is much better than the one I produced in the last few chapters of _AFL._ You be the judge, tell me in a review or even a private message. **

**Also, I feel that Hinata may have been a bit out a character here. But that's okay, yes? This is a AU after all. I've never actually written one from the Naruto Universe, unless you count _ALHR _which has been discontinued for now. However, I have been thinking of continuing it soon, I don't feel its right to just leave people hanging like that. It was my first fanfic and I owe it some respect. But, back to this story. I hope you all like it and want more because I have some stuff up here *points to head* that I think might be worth reading. Any whoooo, if you read all of this, I love you here's a cookie *gives you a cookie***

**Review onegaishimasu!**


	2. Priss

**_Its me again. Not really feeling up to an elaborate AN today. Read, Enjoy, Review._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Mairudo Sebun**

_KawaiixKisses_

Chapter2 - Priss

* * *

Rock music played offensively, causing the ballerina to cringe a bit. Her pale orbs looked down at her feet, trying to avoid being flashed by one of the many bright lights. "Aren't they amazing!" Sakura shouted over the music.

Hinata resisted the need to roll her eyes. She wasn't into this kind of music. Suffice it to say she did not understand it. Why would anyone put himself or herself through the torture that was rock and roll? Why when there were people like Mozart and Bach? The ballerina just couldn't quite connect the dots. Still, she nodded her head, allowing the pinkette to enjoy herself.

"_He's the one who like all our pretty songs_," the vocalist howled into the microphone, his smooth silky voice traveling throughout.

Sakura screamed along with the other fans, jumping up and down on her tiptoes. Hinata was actually impressed; she'd never attempting something like that in high heels. As if hearing her thoughts over the loud music, the pinkette turned to Hinata, her face bright and happy as she grabbed her hands, forcing her to jump along with her. "_We can have some more, nature is a whore,"_ the pinkette sang alongside the vocalist on stage.

Hinata only bobbed her head awkwardly, a matching awkward grin tugging at the corners of her lips. She couldn't say that she understood the lyrics, or what they were supposed to mean. She only wondered how long they'd be here for, she was mostly interested in getting back to school and practicing the routine some more, however late it might be.

"_But he knows not what it means…_" the singer crooned, ending the song at long last.

Hinata let out a relieved breath; glad the horrid performance was over. "Can we leave now?" she asked the pinkette as the band left the stage.

Sakura looked at her as if she was crazy. "Hell no, the Hornets are coming on now. That was like, the whole point of tonight."

Hinata nodded her head slowly, giving into the pinkette.

"Here they come!" she screamed, tugging on Hinata's arm and pointed towards the stage.

Hinata turned her gaze to where the pinkette pointed, watching as five men walked out onto the stage. Curiously she watched as the men found their places on the stage, two of them slinging guitars over their shoulders, one sitting behind the drum-set and the last taking his place behind the microphone, slinging his own guitar on. "We are the Hornets," the vocalist said calmly into the microphone.

The crowd – the women – screamed, chanting their names as the bass stared up. Hinata watched with mild interest as the band began playing, stroking their instruments perfectly. Sakura on the other hand looked as if she was ready to lose her under pants. She screamed and howled like the others in the crowd, unable to keep her body still as music pumped from the speakers. "Itachi-kun!" she screamed.

Hinata's eyes went to Itachi, watching as his fingers moved expertly over the bass, his long chocolate hair hanging partially over his face.

"_I crawl towards the cracks of light," _the vocals sang over the other instruments, effectively turning her gaze from Itachi.

Her pale eyes watched his jaw work, allowing the words to slip from his throat. What was his name again? She couldn't remember, not really. However arrogant he was outside, she understood why now. He was good. Really good. Her mild interested slowly turned into fascination as she watched him strum his guitar, humming out tunes that matched the words.

"_But I see hers and they are blue_" he sung, his voice smooth and sweet on her ears.

She had never heard anything like that before, it was different from Mozart and Bach. Different from anything she had ever heard of. It was…different. She could feel Sakura beside her, bouncing up and down, shouting out Itachi's name when she wasn't singing along with the vocalist. Hinata's eyes turned from him and landing on Itachi again. He quickly tucked a lock of his hair behind his hair before returning to his bass. From where she stood, perfectly still, she could see him better. He looked serene, perfect in every way. He was like a moving statue.

"_I see others just like me" _the vocalist sung over the instruments again, letting go of his guitar to hold onto the microphone.

"_Why do they not try to escape? They bring out the older ones. They point at my way. They come with the flashing lights, and to take my family away," _he sang, drawing Hinata's attention once again.

She couldn't help but watch him up there, his dark eyes drawing her in. Perhaps he did have a lot of groupies singing the way he did. It was hard not to become mesmerized by him. He had so much stage presence, so much charisma. He was something else.

"_My whole existence is for your amusement_," he and Sakura sang. "_And that is why I'm here with you, to take me with your eyes."_

And just like that, it was over. His deep brown eyes looked out into the audience, watching as the women screamed his name. "Sasuke-kun!"

Ah. That was it then. "Itachi-kun! Itachi-kun!" the pinkette screamed enthusiastically.

Hinata's eyes went back the to bassist. His lips turned up into a small, smile as the audience cheered. Her heart sped up at the sight of him. She couldn't explain it though, why her heart was doing such weird things now, it never had before. His gaze shifted and for a moment she swore he was looking at her. Her breath caught in her throat and she forced herself to look away. "He's looking at me!" Sakura screamed, bouncing up and down and waving at him. "Itachi-kun!"

Right. Of course he had been looking at Sakura. Right.

* * *

Hinata stood outside, patiently waiting for Sakura. The pinkette had said something about waiting for Itachi and meeting up later. That was about thirty minutes ago or so. The ballerina stood quietly now, her hands sliding into her pockets, one clutching her cell phone.

In her mind, she replayed the night's events. She never would have done anything like this without Sakura's influence. She never would have heard of the Hornets, or met Itachi. Itachi. Her mind began supplying her with images of his face, his serene expression. Her heart sped up again and warmth spread to her cheeks.

"Here to confess your undying love to me?" came a calm and even voice.

Her face shot up, looking from her feet to find the vocalist of the Hornets slowly approaching. The smell of tobacco filled her nose, making her want to cough, but she resisted the urge. Instantly, she remembered the way his voice had sounded when he sung, it was different from his normal voice. Her brows crunched together at the sight of him.

"Not a chance…" she mumbled under her breath, turning away from him.

Over her shoulder she could hear him chuckling a bit, the sound similar to that of his singing voice and for a brief moment, she wanted to hear more. She pushed that thought away however; there was no doubt in her mind that if he became aware of that he'd throw it in her face.

"Sure," he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Why would anyone be waiting for someone like you?" she asked vaguely, speaking mostly to herself.

He gave a small snort, the corners of his lips turning up into a grin. "You're waiting for me," he said as if reminding her.

"I'm not waiting for you," she said evenly.

"Sure."

The ballerina sucked at her teeth, making a very unladylike sound. "Whatever," she said softly; deciding now that it was time to ignore him.

"So you admit it then?" he challenged, pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

The ballerina remained quiet, ignoring him as he lit up a cigarette. The soon-to-be rock star arched a brow at her, waiting for a response as he sucked back on the cancer stick. "I'll take your silence as a yes then," he said, blowing the smoke out slowly.

"It's not a 'yes'," she said, noticeably annoyed with him.

He grinned. "It wasn't a 'no' either."

She frowned then, turning an irritated gaze to him. The sight of him grinning like that only further upset her – like he enjoyed bothering her. "Yes it was."

The male simply let out a snort, sucking back on his cigarette once more. "If you say so," he said, leaning against the wall beside her.

Frowning, she put some distance between them. Sasuke stared openly at her, eyes widened slightly before chuckling.

"Hyuuga!" a voice called, drawing both of their attention.

They watched as the pinkette neared, clinging onto the arm of the bassist. Hinata's eyes instantly found his face, watching as a small, kind smile tugged at the corners of his lips and her heart did that funny thing again. She reached up with her hand, placing it over her heart, feeling the erratic thumping as the two approached.

"Did you wait long?" she heard Sakura ask.

It was a moment before she was able to pull her gaze from him and acknowledge the pinkette. "N-no," she stuttered softly, looking down at her feet.

The pinkette's gaze shifted towards the vocalist, leaning against the wall and nonchalantly blowing out a puff of smoke. "Sasuke-kun kept you company?" she asked teasingly, her emerald hues turning over to the ballerina once more.

Hinata looked up at her friend, not understanding what she meant by that until the light bulb in her head went off.

"Nope, I was just leaving," he stayed, pushing away from the wall and walking away.

The pinkette stared after him, watching him carefully before turning her gaze back to her friend. "Whatever. Itachi-kun and I are going to get something to eat, you want to come?"

Hinata thought about it before shaking her head. She was still worried about the fluttering thing her heart did whenever she looked at him, it was quite distressing. She'd rather be some place where her heart could relax. "I'm going to go back to school, p-practice a little."

Sakura nodded her head, not caring either way. "Okay, good night, Hyuuga."

"Good night," Itachi murmured politely as the two walked away.

"Good night," she whispered softly, her pale eyes watching as the pinkette tightened her grip on him, resting her head against his arm.

Her heart did that funny thing again.

* * *

Hinata listened absently the next day as the pinkette rambled on and on about her night with Itachi after Hinata had left. The ballerina wasn't very interested in the pinkette's story, she was more focused on the routine Kurenai was giving them. She followed along with the class, stretching her arms as Kurenai did and bending her knees all the while the pinkette rambled on in hushed whispers. Hinata, raised to be polite, nodded her head vaguely, catching bits and pieces of what Sakura was saying.

"- and the food was amazing!" she continued, flexing her arms as Kurenai did.

Hinata nodded again. She didn't care that Itachi's hands were strong as well as his arms. She didn't want to know how he felt about the sushi. She didn't need to be told how funny and interesting he was. But still, her heart couldn't help but react to all the information. The ballerina couldn't figure out why that was though. Yes, he was very good looking, but she had never considered herself shallow enough to be attracted to someone solely because of the way they look. And she wasn't quite ready to believe that it was love at first sight.

"Haruno! Hyuuga! Something more important than what's going on up here?" Kurenai snapped.

The class turned to peer at the two of them. Hinata let her limbs relax, looking down at her feet. Sakura on the other hand smiled broadly, not at all bothered by the attention as Hinata had appeared to be.

"Not at all, Kurenai-sensei," she said, her voice sweet.

The teacher crunched her brows at the two of them before shouting to the class to continue. Sakura gave Hinata a girlish smile as she began to pick up the routine once again. With that the heiress did the same, stretching her arms out before pulling them back to her body, hugging herself tightly as Kurenai had, her head tilting back and her eyes staring up at the ceiling. Her thoughts again returned to the night before. They had looked cool up there, the Hornets, she thought to herself.

"_Why do they not try to escape?_"

What had that meant? The song? She couldn't figure it out. Her mind supplied her images of Sasuke's face as he sang the lyrics out. He had looked calm, peaceful, thoughtful almost. It was as if he was evaluating his question, searching for the answer on his own. The way he had held onto the microphone, touched it as if it were something special to him, her mind supplied her with more images. She could see him up there again, on the stage, singing out his song. Somehow it felt like an invasion of his privacy. Something told her that the lyrics weren't just _lyrics_, they felt like his thoughts, things he had been thinking of. It was like -

"Hyuuga!"

The princess snapped out of her thoughts just in time to notice the ground rising. She hit the floor hard, her arm stinging with pain. Her eyes looked around to find the others staring at her. Apparently she had been in the same pose for quite some time, unmoving as her thoughts took over her. Her eyes finally landed on Kurenai as she pulled herself up to her feet. The instructor frowned and pointed towards the door, apparently she had had enough with her for the day. "Out!"

Hinata sighed softly, nodding her head. She noticed Sakura watching her as she moved to the back of the studio to pick up her bags. She turned her gaze onto the pinkette to find her smiling a bit. Hinata wasn't sure what that smile meant exactly, but she didn't like it. Not really anyway.

* * *

The princess took herself into town after being kicked out of the studio. She had searched around for an empty room in hopes of getting some private practice done but her efforts were in vain. All the studios were filled. For a moment or so, she contemplated practicing in her room but decided against it - there just wasn't enough room in there. So here she found herself in town, walking about.

The air was offensively cold, unforgiving her choice of outfit. She donned a black leotard and white tights, her feet slipped into her favorite pair of boots and the same leather jacket she borrowed from Sakura. Her long black hair was let down from its bun, a few of the girls from the night before still present. She'd be a liar if she said she wasn't cold. Silently, she reprimanded herself for not changing her clothes. The ballerina had considered it, but felt more comfortable the way she was. What a mistake that turned out to be.

It wasn't that cold, she decided as she walked around. It wasn't until she eyed a convience store that she let that thought go. Now she was interested in getting warm. She ducked into the store, looking around. It was empty, only a few customers and a clerk who eyed her strangely, possibly questioning her get up. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, a nervous habit of hers, as she moved further into the store.

Her pale eyes skimmed a few magazines, looking through the pictures boredly. There was nothing to do here, she decided referring to the town, nothing she wanted to do anyway. The only thing she was interested in was ballet and currently that wasn't an option. If only Sakura hadn't distracted her with all that stuff about Itachi, she could have been practicing with the rest of them. Itachi. Her mind instantly supplied her with images of him. She could still remember how he looked playing his bass, strumming out tunes to match the words Sasuke had been singing.

"Tch," she murmured, sucking her teeth softly as her mind went to the arrogant vocalist.

It was partly his fault that she had been kicked out. If his stupid voice hadn't interrupted her thoughts, she would have been able to focus on the routine. Now, thanks to him, she was behind the rest of the class. The ballerina bit her bottom lip, her brows crunching slightly as she thought of him.

A soft chiming of bells above the door made her look up. A blonde haired male saunteered in, wearing a bright and cheerful smile. Hinata couldn't shake the feeling that he looked familiar. She had seen him somewhere but couldn't quite figure out where. Letting it drop, she turned her gaze down again, walking out of the isle and into another one, ignoring the second time the bells chimed.

She found herself in a tobacco isle, one side with cigarettes and the other with cigars and raw tobacco for pipes. She strolled down the isle quietly, her eyes flowing absently over the boxes of cigarettes. Something in her made her remember the smell of tobacco from the previous night. Sasuke had smelled of tobacco.

She reached over and picked up a box of the death cylinders, absently wondering what the big deal with them were. She had never gotten into smoking, it had never interested her really. Hinata remembered the time her sister, Hanabi, had gotten into trouble with their father for smoking. She was young however, Hinata thought, only 14. She still wasn't sure how the teen had gotten cigarettes in the first place.

"Mild Seven, good choice," a voice sounded by her ears.

She looked up, peering into the bored face of the man she had hoped to never see again, yet couldn't stop thinking about. Sasuke.

"My personal favorite," he mentioned, picking up a box as well. "Hadn't thought you were the type to smoke."

"What's the supposed to mean?" she heard her voice ask.

His gaze shifted to her then back to the box, studying the blue package before answering her. "You're all... you know," he said vaguely, picking up another box.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked again, this time turning to face him.

"You're all prissy... proper."

"How would you know?" she challenged, her usually soft voice much louder - for her anyway.

"_Aren't _you prissy?" he asked, meeting her challenge and her gaze.

The ballerina frowned, her brows crunching together slightly. Who was he to judge her? He didn't even know her. The way he said it, no the word her used, made it seem as though it was a personality flaw of hers.

"N-no I'm not," she lied. "I smoke these all the time."

Sasuke stared at her, a small smile, one she was starting to hate, tugged at the corners of her lips. It was obvious by the way he was looking at her that he didn't believe her. "Smoke one now then."

Hinata's eyes widened at his challenge, she hadn't seen that coming some how. "Here?"

"No in your room. Yes here," he answered, rolling his eyes.

"But I haven't purchased it yet," she said to him.

The male sucked his teeth. "Priss."

"I am not a priss," she argued, narrowing her eyes at him. That was the second time he had insulted her. First he called her a groupie, as if she'd even dream of sleeping with an arrogant ass like him, and now he was, in laymen's terms, calling her a 'goodie-goodie'. Who was he to say she was a 'goodie-goodie'? He didn't even know her.

"Oh yeah?" he countered.

"Yeah," came her retort.

"Then smoke it," he said evenly, giving her that same small smile, the challenge in his eyes evident.

"Oy! Sasuke!" came an outside voice.

Hinata looked around him to spy the blonde from earlier walking towards them. "Are you done yet?"

Now she remembered. She couldn't see his face that well before, but now she was sure of where she saw him. He was apart of the Hornets, the drummer if she remembered correctly. He was tall, much taller than he appeared to be on stage. Actually, he was just about the same height as Sasuke, who she noticed now as tall too. She had donned heels before and hadn't really noticed the height difference, but now, in her boots, she could plainly see how much taller than she the two were.

She studied the blonde further, absently wondering if he was Japanese. His hair was a strong blonde color and his eyes a pretty shade of blue. With Sakura, she could tell that was a dye and contacts, but with him it was hard to tell. It looked as if his hair grew that way, but she'd never know for sure. And his eyes, they didn't seem like they were contacts. Maybe he was -

"Almost, just waiting for over here to prove me right," came Sasuke's voice, interrupting her thoughts.

Her brows crunched together. "I am not a priss."

The blonde smiled at her, slinging his arm around Sasuke's neck in a friendly manner. "Aw, don't mind sour-puss-Sasuke. He gets off by bulling girls."

The male sucked his teeth and pushed the blonde off of him. Hinata on the other hand smiled. "Hn."

Sasuke shot her a mean look for the first time, rolling his eyes a bit. "Are you going to smoke it or not?"

Hinata looked down at the package, weighing her options. She wasn't taught to open things before paying for them, her nanny would have a fit if she knew she was doing such things. But then, if she didn't, she would have given him the satisfaction of being right and that also was not an option.

"Can't do it can you?" he challenged, earning himself a nasty glare from her.

"Yes I can," she said, ripping off the plastic and taking out a cigarette.

The princess balanced it between her lips, instantly smelling the tobacco. "Light it," she said around the cigarette, staring him in the eye.

"Where's your lighter? Forget it at home" he asked, sarcasm evident in his voice.

Hinata ignored his comment. "Just light it will you," she said, growing annoyed with him.

The male smirked, pulling out a lighter from his back pocket and setting the cigarette a flame for her. He watched in fascination as she sucked back on the cigarette, her eyes watering slightly. He hadn't honestly thought she'd do it, but now that she was, he was going to enjoy it. He wasn't sure why he like picking with her, but it was fun. When he had first mistaken her for a groupie she had grown instantly offended and all bent out of shape. It was interesting to watch her seemly demure persona shift into one that was high and mighty, biting back at him each time he poked at her. He found himself chuckling as she blew the smoke out, coughing and wheezing.

"Can't handle it can you" he challenged, pushing her further.

"Y-yes I c-can," she said, coughing and pulling the cigarette from her lips.

"You're sick, Sasuke," the blonde chimed in, smiling playfully at the girl in front of him. "You don't have to smoke anymore."

She ignored him however and sucked back another breath before blowing the smoke out without coughing this time. "See. I do it all the time."

Sasuke smirked at her, satisfied with himself. "Sure you do."

Just as she was ready to tell him off, she was stopped by the sound of the clerk shouting at them. "Hey! What are you doing?"

The three turned to see the fat old man rushing from behind her counter and towards them. "You gotta pay for that!" he shouted.

"Shit! Lets get out of here," the blonde suggested, rushing around her.

"Eh?" she asked, a bit confused by what was going on.

"Don't just stand there, lets go," Sasuke said to her, grabbing her wrist and tugging her out of the store along with him.

"Get back here! Stupid kids, get back here!" the old man shouted as the three of them ran out of the store.

The kept running until they were a few blocks away from the store. The blonde leaned against a wall, fighting for his breath and laughing hysterically. "See... what you get... me into?" he asked, directing his question to Sasuke.

The male ran a hand through his hair, laughing as well. "You've... gotten me into far worse than that," he countered, earning himself a devilish grin from the blonde.

The two males continued on laughing for a while before the blonde finally noticed Hinata. "Sh-she, still has it. The Mild Seven."

"Mairudo Sebun?" she echoed, trying to pronounce the English word as the blonde had. What on earth was he talking about?

She looked down at her hand to find that she was still carrying the pack of cigarettes. Oh. "I have to go back! I have to pay for this!" she said, mostly to herself.

She had never stolen anything in her entire life and was feeling an insane amount of guilt for having had done so now. "Relax, relax, you're okay," the blonde told her, "don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it? I _stole _it..." she argued.

"I told you she was a priss," Sasuke chimed in, shaking his head.

Hinata's eyes shot up to him, irritated by him once more, but before she had a chance to voice her aggravation with him, the blonde cut in. "You don't seem to mind, you're still holding her hand after all."

The two them them looked down to spy his hand still closed around her wrist. Heat rising to her face, the ballerina tugged her hand free, not wanting him to touch her.

"Oh, don't act like you didn't enjoy it," Sasuke teased, a knowing smile tugging at his lips.

"I did not _enjoy _it," she spat at him, her eyebrows knotting together.

"Whatever, lets get out of here," he said to his blonde friend. "Enjoy your _Mairudo Sebun_," he teased, mocking her inability to pronounce the cigarette brand.

Hinata frowned after them as she watched them heading away, clutching the pack of cigarettes she held in her hand.


	3. Vinyl

**_Hi everyone! So I'm back again with another update. I'm truly enthusiastic about this story. I like all the little ideas I have in my head for it and I do hope you all stick around to watch it all unfold. Don't worry, this wont be another cliff hanger like CME and ALHR, I promise to finish this, (along with The Bundy Syndrome and All For Love; these three are my primary focus for now, I'll be randomly updating 'Together Again'). Anyway, onto the story, thank you once again for reading my senseless ramblings and I do hope you enjoy this chapter! Read, Enjoy, Review!_**

* * *

**Mairudo Sebun**

_KawaiixKisses_

Chapter 3 - Vinyl

* * *

"Again!"

Both ballerinas hid their discomfort from the instructor and returned to their positions before starting their pirouettes again. They had been spinning like that for nearly an hour as retribution for disturbing the class – again.

The pinkette just couldn't keep her mouth shut and the poor princess was dragged along with her. Again the bubble gum ballerina chattered on and on about Itachi. Apparently after class yesterday, the two had went out for a walk and Itachi was the perfect gentleman. Hinata had been hearing it all night. The pinkette would not _shut up_. Honestly, it was starting to work on the princess's nerves, but with all her home training in her back pocket, she managed to silently endure. That didn't mean she hadn't rolled her eyes every now and again, like she had been doing for the past few minutes.

"Again!"

The each let out exhausted sighs before straightening their backs and starting again. Kurenai had been riding them all day – from the moment the two walked in she had been eyeing them as if expecting a disruption. Hinata clenched down on her teeth, moving as effortlessly as she possibly could, despite the aching and angry protesting of her back.

"Haruno, you sit. Hyuuga, again."

Both ballerinas stopped and looked at each other before the pinkette nodded awkwardly and went to sit beside the other dancers in the studio. Hinata, looking to Kurenai, began spinning again.

"Fouette pirouette," the instructor called out.

Instantly the ballerina changed up her pirouette, her leg extending out briefly. Silently, the red eyed dance instructor watched, taking mental notes as the ballerina spun around the studio, quite possibly dizzy by now. "Leap," she said calmly, watching as the ballerina leapt into the air, her arms and legs straight yet graceful.

"Leap and fouette pirouette," she instructed once more and just as she expected, the ballerina performed expertly.

Her red eyes watched as the ballerina continued to spin, never once slowing or stopping. She showed no outwards signs, but Kurenai knew she had to be tired. She should control and drive, something the other girls just seemed to lack. It was impressive really.

"That's enough. Class dismissed."

The other ballerinas gathered their belongings and began filing out. Kurenai watched as the Hyuuga princess slowed to a halt and let out a tired breath before going back for her things. "Hyuuga," she called to her.

Hinata held back the irritated sigh she felt bubbling up her throat and made her way over to her instructor. "Yes, Sensei?"

Kurenai smiled a bit, slightly amused by the annoyance she spotted in her eyes. The instructor folded her arms across her chest, staring the young ballerina up and down for a while before meeting her weary white gaze. "Are you going to be auditioning for a lead role in the winter ballet?" she asked.

The ballerina wrinkled her brow momentarily, as if considering the question. Kurenai was actually surprised. When she thought of it, it was a stupid question, all of the ballerinas and ballerinos would be auditioning for a lead role, she had yet to meet one who was not ambitious.

"I'm not sure," she answered quietly, smoothing her hand over her flat stomach.

Kurenai gave her an odd look before smiling softly. "I think you should," she told her at last. "I wouldn't be surprised if you got a part."

Hinata stared openly before nodding her head slowly. She hadn't really been planning on it, even though she knew Fuji would have wanted that. She wasn't even sure what the ballet was; they had yet to announce it. "I'll think about it," she said softly.

Kurenai smiled and nodded her head. "You can go now, Hyuuga."

Hinata nodded and went to the back of the room to pick up her things before heading out into the hall. Her pale eyes widened only slightly at the sight of Sakura there. The slim girl leaned against the wall, her long, glossy pink hair let down from the bun she wore earlier. Her green eyes looked up from the ground to Hinata, for a moment her expression was unreadable, but it quickly melted away and was replaced by a bright smile.

"Hyuuga," she said cheerfully, bouncing over to the princess. "Sorry about before."

"Hn," Hinata said softly, slinging her bag over her shoulder more comfortably.

The pinkette linked her arm with Hinata's and began pulling her away towards their dorm. "So, what did Kurenai-sensei want?" she asked.

Hinata thought about whether or not she should tell her. True, it wasn't a huge deal nor was it some kind of secret, but something about Sakura was unnerving to her. Forced almost. It might not be obvious to a lot of people, but Hinata was not an idiot – not that everyone else was –, she was usually good at seeing through people. Sakura, however, was a bit of a challenge and it made Hinata slightly unsure of her.

"N-nothing special," she halfway lied, her voice soft.

Sakura continued to look ahead, her expression thoughtful for a moment or so. "So I see," she said softly.

"Itachi-kun and I are going to go to Koriyama," she started, turning her emerald gaze onto Hinata. "You should come with us."

Hinata bit her bottom lip gently, she had no desire to watch the pinkette fawning all over Itachi for an entire day. She'd rather stick her toes with needles. "I don't…"

"Don't say 'no'" Sakura protested, pouting as the two entered their dorm.

Hinata sat down on her bed, slipping her shoes off and rolling her shoulders. "Why do I have to go?" she asked quizzically. Surely Sakura would rather be alone with Itachi while on her date?

"Because it'll be fun. You never go anywhere," she pointed out.

Hinata folded her legs underneath her, staring at the pinkette. "So?"

Sakura frowned. "So, you can't waste your life in here! You have to get out and have some fun every once and a while."

Hinata looked down at her hands, playing with her fingers shyly. "H-how do you know I don't have fun?"

Sakura gave her a look before making her way over to the princess. She sat on her knees in front of her bed, taking her hands in hers. Hinata looked at her, a question mark plastered to her forehead. "Please, Hyuuga-chan? For me?" she pleaded.

Hyuuga-_chan?_ Hinata couldn't remember the pinkette ever using such friendly suffixes with her. In fact, she was slightly puzzled by the fact that she simply called her _Hyuuga__. _ Hinata bit her bottom lip gently, looking away from the pinkette before nodding her head, giving in to her will.

Sakura smiled broadly, obviously content with Hinata's decision to join them. She hoped up to her feet and headed over to the closet, pulling out a few items of clothing. "This is going to be so much fun, I promise," she said over her shoulder, flashing the princess a pretty smile.

"Yeah…" Hinata said softly, not believing that for even a moment.

* * *

Hinata should have known something was up. There _had _to be a reason she was invited along. Hinata knew she would not be welcomed as a third-wheel. She just hadn't suspected _this _would be why she was invited. Beside her in the back seat of the white 2011 Toyota Prius sulked the dark haired vocalist she couldn't stand. Why in gods name was she paired with him? Oh yeah, that's right, because a certain pinkette was unbearable.

Hinata sunk slightly into the cushioned seat, her brows wrinkling slightly at the sight of the pinkette smiling and giggling softly in the front seat. She had explained to her on the way to meet up with the two – apparently brothers – that Itachi had accidentally over booked. It was originally supposed to be his day with his younger sibling but he had also invited her out. When he threatened to cancel because he did not want any of them to feel left out or like a third wheel, she had told him how well her roommate – Hinata – and his brother got along and Hinata had been sucked into their date. The princess couldn't help but think that she was unfortunate.

Not only did she have to deal with the panging in her heart each time she looked at Itachi and Sakura, but she more than likely would have to deal with the irritating Sasuke. Why couldn't the pinkette just leave her alone? There were a ton of girls she could have invited, but of course it had been Hinata selected, fate would have it no other way.

Sakura turned around in her seat and smiled brightly at Hinata. Her emerald hues slid to Sasuke quickly before returning to Hinata, giving her a thumbs up. Hinata would have thrown up had she not been taught better than that. Instead she gave her a weak smile, hoping that Sasuke hadn't seen that, there was no doubt in her mind that the male wouldn't let her live it down.

The smell of tobacco filled the car, sliding through her nose and into her lungs. Her pale eyes turned to find Sasuke lighting up a cigarette before sliding the pack back into his pocket. His dark eyes caught her looking at him and he gave her a playful wink, earning himself a glare and 'hmph' from her as she tore her gaze away.

"Sasuke. You know how I feel about smoking in my car," a deep voice sounded.

Hinata looked up, gazing into the rear view mirror as Itachi spoke behind the wheel, turning along the road. She hadn't heard him talk much the night she first met him, but she hadn't forgotten how delightfully deep his voice was. Its slid over her skin, sending small tingles throughout her and caused her heart to pick up.

"You're right, I do know," he answered his brother, sucking back on the cigarette before blowing out a puff of smoke.

To his credit, Itachi hadn't looked at all bothered. The only thing that told them he was in fact annoyed was the tell-tale signs in his voice. "Put it out, or I'll put _you _out."

Sasuke hadn't bothered to hide his amusement, in fact, the male chuckled softly. "Sure thing, _niichan_," he said sarcastically before blowing out another puff of smoke.

The older sibling gave Sasuke a look in the rear view mirror, one Sakura hadn't noticed and Hinata wouldn't have noticed save for the fact that she noticed _everything _Itachi did. Sasuke kissed his teeth and rolled down the window, plucking the cigarette out. The male sat back and mumbled something under his breath. It was obvious that Itachi had heard him, but gave no comment; instead he continued to drive until they reached their destination. The prius pulled into a parking lot and the passengers all slid out.

"Today is going to be so much fun," Sakura said to Hinata, linking her arm with Itachi's.

The princess only gave a stiff nod. The only person to have fun today would be the pinkette and possibly Itachi. Hinata had a feeling she'd be doing nothing but bickering with the man who walked beside her.

Her pale eyes watched Sakura as they all walked into the town. It was apparent that today meant a lot to her, she had even gone as far as to dress Hinata, yet again. Apparently her own clothes weren't good enough for the pinkette's date. When she had spotted her in the black tights and white hoodie, she had adamantly protested. Now the princess donned a mini white lace dress with thin straps and a low back. A pair of pink pumps replaced Nikes she had on before, making her a few inches taller. And of course, the ponytail she had pulled her thick black hair into had to go. Now the long, dark tresses hung down her back, her bangs held back by two hot pink bobby pins. The pinkette had even insisted she carried the small wristlet that dangled from her wrist. Hinata hadn't seen what was wrong with what she had on before.

"At least you're properly dressed this time," Sasuke mentioned.

The princess pulled away from her thoughts, her eye eyes drifting from Sakura and her little teal dress and white pumps to look up at Sasuke. The male had been studying her briefly but looked away when she turned her gaze to him. She frowned as she watched him lighting up a cigarette.

"Did you want one?" he asked half-jokingly, amusement dancing in his eyes.

Her mind supplied her with images of the last time the two had met and her brows crunched together. Why did he have to be so damn irritating? Everything that came out of his mouth just bothered her, and he knew it. No one couldn't tell her he didn't enjoy picking with her.

When she gave him no response he made a mock surprised face. "You don't? I thought _Mairudo Sebun _was your favorite," he teased, earning himself a glare from the princess.

"Shut up and give me one," she responded, her voice hushed as she held her hand out for one.

The male smiled to himself, satisfied with this little accomplishment as he handed her a cigarette. He watched her as she balanced it between her lips, her frown still in tack. "Forgot your lighter again? No worries," he teased, pulling out his lighter once more and lighting her cigarette.

The princess frowned at him as she sucked back on the cigarette, hoping that she didn't gag like last would just _love _it if she did. He was a jerk like that.

Sakura turned back just in time just to spot the two – Hinata glaring and Sasuke smirking. Interesting. She was right then about the two of them. She knew something was up from the first night. Then there was the night before when the princess came back smelling like tobacco and the pack of cigarettes she found in the leather jacket she had loaned to her. She and Sasuke were indeed getting along. Hinata felt the pinkette's gaze on her and looked up. Sakura smiled at her roommate and gave her yet another thumbs up.

"Ugh…" she grumbled softly.

Sasuke arched his brow questioningly before looking up at the pinkette attached to his brother. She had some sly look on her face as she stared at the woman beside him.

The group found themselves in the heart of the city, browsing through the shopping district. "Hyuuga!" Sakura called over her shoulder.

Hinata tore her gaze from Itachi, blinking a few times, and looked to Sakura, tilting her head slightly.

"Isn't this cutest thing ever?" she squealed, pointing to a pair of sliver strappy heels in the window of a department store.

Hinata turned her white gaze to the shoes, eying them considerably. Her gaze shifted to Sakura, taking in the hopeful look on her face. "S-sure…" she answered.

"They're ugly," Sasuke mentioned to the princess. "They should look good on you."

Hinata turned to glare at him, her brows knotting together. Just as she opened her mouth to retort, a much deeper voice cut in.

"I don't think mother taught you to pick on girls," Itachi commented, looking down at his younger brother.

"I don't think she taught _you_ to stick your nose in other people's business either, _niichan_," Sasuke replied, ignoring his brother's gaze.

Itachi smiled. "On the contrary – she taught me to make sure you minded your manners."

Sasuke frowned, sliding his hands in his pockets and blowing out puff of smoke. "She wasted her time then, she should have focused on teaching you how to mind your own business," he bit back sourly.

Itachi turned a kind smile onto Hinata, ignoring his brother for the time being. "Hinata-chan, please excuse my brother's behavior. He doesn't know how to talk to girls yet," he said to her, his voice gentle.

Her heart rate kicked up and heat flooded her cheeks, turning her face a rosy color. "H-h-h-hn!" she said nervously, averting her gaze to her hands.

"Don't hesitate to tell me whenever Sasuke-kun is mean to you, okay?"

The princess nodded her head, her heart speeding and her stomach fluttering. She placed her hand on her stomach, vaguely wondering what was wrong with her.

"Tch," Sasuke kissed his teeth. "I know how to talk to them just fine."

"Sure," Itachi replied simply, implying that he didn't believe a word his sibling said.

"Itachi-kun…" Sakura chimed in, tugging on his arm a little.

Hinata tried to ignore the panging in her heart as the male looked down to the pinkette. She bit hard at her bottom lip, forcing herself to look away. Sasuke, over his little dispute with his brother, looked to the female beside him. Curiously, he watched as she pulled the cigarette from her lips, tossing it to the ground and lightly stomping it out.

"You like him, don't you?" he asked suddenly.

Hinata looked up at him, her brow crunching together. "Like who?"

He stared boredly at her. "Itachi."

Heat flooded her cheeks once more and her heart did that funny thing again. "N-no," she lied, her voice cracking.

"Sure. The blushing, stuttering, that has nothing to do with Itachi," he said sarcastically.

She bit her bottom lip hard. "I don't like him. I don't even know him," she reasoned, with him and herself.

Sasuke smirked. "Right. You staring at him on the ride here too was also nothing."

Hinata's face couldn't have been anymore red. She hadn't known she had been that obvious. If Sasuke had noticed her, maybe even Itachi had noticed. She bit her bottom lip hard, wishing she could disappear for a while.

"Thought so."

"Maybe your mother should have taught _you _to mind _your own _business," she mumbled, stalking away from him.

Sasuke smirked, following behind her and blowing out a puff of smoke. Why did he love picking with her so much? He was still asking himself that. The expression on her face, her inability to take a joke, it was amusing to him. She was frigid and uptight; it was fun to watch her lose herself in their little hiccups.

"You shouldn't frown so much, you'll get wrinkles," he mentioned, catching up to her.

The princess knotted her brows together, biting her bottom lip to keep herself from retorting. The male smirked, watching as yet another frown claimed her features. "You don't know how to listen do you?" he teased.

The ballerina sucked her teeth, shooting him a nasty glare. "_You _don't know how to shut your mouth, _do you_?" she snapped.

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at that. It was a deep, rumbling sound, different from the dark chuckling she had heard him make before. She looked up at him, just in time to catch him smiling, not a smirk, not a grin, a smile. It was… weird.

"Tch," she kissed her teeth, picking up her pace a bit.

The princess followed the pinkette and her date into the boutique, instantly wishing he hadn't the moment she was inside. It was lined with leopard interior – the curtains, the cushioned couches, the rugs. But to make it worse, the central color was pink. Bubble gum, Barbie pink. It was disgusting, her royal highness decreed. Her nose wrinkled as her white eyes looked around at the horrible décor. What were the people who worked there thinking?

"Wow," came a voice sarcastically.

Hinata looked up to spy Sasuke staring boredly at the horrible color scheme. Slowly, he sucked back on the cigarette in his mouth, blowing out a puff of smoke. Hinata's white gaze returned to the store, watching in horror as the pinkette made her way over, carrying a jean-jacket lined with pink leopard, silk-like material on the inside.

"This would look so good on you," she said, holding it up for her to see.

Hinata looked at it, smiling awkwardly. "U-um… I don't think – "

"Try it on," the pinkette insisted, staring her in the eye.

Hinata stared back at her, her smile slowly slipping away as she reached for the jacket.

"Oy! No smoking!" a voice shouted.

The three turned to spy an angry woman in her mid-30s storming over to them, dressed in a white and pink leopard jumper. Hinata felt her stomach churning.

"Can't you _read_?" she yelled, placing one hand on her hip and other pointing to the sign by the window that clearly read 'no smoking'.

The male stared at her, sucking back on the cigarette before blowing out a puff of smoke in her face. "Sorry, didn't see it there," he said calmly, taking the cigarette from between his lips and releasing more smoke.

The woman let out a less than ladylike groan, kissing her teeth and swearing a few times. Her dark brown eyes narrowed and her face turned red with anger. "Get… out."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and placed his cigarette back in his mouth. "Fine. Hyuuga lets go."

"Eh?" her quiet voice came, but it was too late, he was already dragging her out of the boutique and saving her from the monstrosity of a jacket.

The male dragged her out onto the street, leading her down the road and away from the pinkette and his brother. The ballerina tugged and pulled at her arm until he finally released it.

"What do you think you're doing?" she questioned, her pale eyes narrowing.

He sucked on the last bit of his cigarette before tossing it to the ground and stomping it out, releasing a puff of smoke. He turned his dark eyes onto her, smirking.

"I'm sure you'd rather spend the day with me than tagging along with bubblegum girl and my brother," he replied, digging in his pocket for the pack of cigarettes he knew was in there.

The ballerina frowned, kissing her teeth. "On the contrary; I'd rather be doing anything other than spending the day with you."

His brows rose in mock surprise. "Is that so?"

"Yeah."

He chuckled a bit, shaking his head a little as he pulled out a cigarette. "Fine. See ya," he said to her, walking away and leaving her alone in the street.

The ballerina looked around for the boutique, only it wasn't where it was supposed to be. All the road signs looked unfamiliar too. She bit hard at her bottom lip then turned in the direction Sasuke went She watched as he walked away, not once looking back to see if she was following him. The ballerina let out an exasperated sigh and began running after him.

"Uchiha-san!" she called after him.

The male stopped and turned around, a knowing smirk claiming his lips as she watched her run up to him. He knew she would end up giving in, there was no way she'd be able to find the boutique again. He hadn't intended on bringing her along, but he had been bored and figured she could provide some source of entertainment for him. He had not been thrilled when his brother told him their "brother day" (something he did not want to participate in from the beginning) would have an extra guest - the pinkette - nor that this guest would be bringing along a friend for him. He would have been just find staying on campus and practicing with the band. But when he noticed that the "friend" was none other than the frail, yet easily irritated girl from the night before, he figured it wouldn't be so bad to hang out with his brother for the day. Though now that he thought about it he wasn't exactly hanging out with Itachi - not that he really wanted to.

"I see you're back," he commented, watching as she slowed down.

He found great amusement in watching her wrinkle her nose and crunch her brow. It was a starkly contrasting expression for her demure features and personality. The way he saw it, she was much better this way, bickering with him than giving in to other people. Like back in the boutique; it was obvious she didn't want anything to do with the jacket, yet somehow was reaching for it anyway. Why on earth would she cave so easily? The would-be-rock star had been wondering that before the ugly woman kicked him out of her shop. He knew this would be the perfect opportunity to ditch the sappy couple, something in him told him to being the Hyuuga along with him.

"Oh, shut up," she snapped, rolling her eyes. "Bring me back to the boutique."

Sasuke stared at her for a moment before speaking. "For what?"

"What do you mean for what? I don't want to be here with you."

Sasuke smiled at her, laughing softly. "Find it yourself," he told her, lighting a cigarette.

The princess frowned at him. "Take me back," she demanded.

Sasuke kissed his teeth and began walking away. Hinata frowned and followed behind him. "Where are you going?"

"Away," he answered simply, dangling the cigarette from between his lips.

"You aren't going to take me back?"

"Why would I?"

"It's your fault I'm out here," she retorted. "You could have just left me where I was."

The male scoffed. "Yeah right. We both know you were getting tired of the barbie doll."

Hinata opened her mouth then shut it again. He was right. She was indeed growing tired of Sakura. It was weird watching her cling onto Itachi. She hated the way it made her feel. Her heart raced every time she touched him and whenever he smiled. She couldn't help but stutter and blush when ever he looked her way or spoke to her. Seeing him with Sakura was too much for her. She didn't like, being jealous that is. She felt like such a bad person. When did she become so nasty? So selfish?

She followed silently behind him for a while, watching as his dark hair swayed as he moved. He was nothing like his brother, she thought to herself. He wasn't at all as enchanting as Itachi. He was brass and obnoxious, while Itachi was kind and graceful. They were exact opposites despite their family resemblance. She had a hard time believing they had the same mother.

"Where are we going?" she asked after a while, falling into step beside him.

The male tossed her a short glance before shrugging his shoulders. "Anywhere we feel like, that's the beauty of it."

The princess rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah," she mumbled softly.

"Come on," he said, tugging her elbow and pulling her into a music store.

That was beginning to be a habit of his, Hinata noticed. He was always tugging her around everywhere, forcing her along with him, her will be damned. The princess wasn't sure if she liked that or not. She was used to her father's guards guiding her around by the elbow, but that was for her safety. She had begged her father to let her do this alone, she didn't want to be the freak on campus. All through high school she had had guards following her every move - she wasn't even a _real _princess, but what with her family's money and history, she was treated like one. Her grandfather had always said that if Japan had a monarch they would have been royalty. But that was besides the point.

"Hmph," she grumbled, pulling her arm away from him.

The male only stared before moving deeper into the store. Hinata followed behind him, noting that rather than CDs, there was mostly vinyl albums. She had no idea they still made them.

"I hate rock," she said, mostly to herself as they browsed through the rock section.

Sasuke casted her a glance before looking to the albums once more. "And what would _you _know about good music?" he challenged.

"I know a lot more about it than you do," she retorted.

He scoffed. "Is that right. Enlighten me oh great Buddah," he said sarcastically.

"Tch," she kissed her teeth. "What's the point, you wouldn't understand anyway."

"Right, yet I'm the one in Music school."

"Whatever," she said, walking around him and into the classical section.

The male followed her curiously, watching as she flipped through the vinyls. "Beethoven?" he questioned, eying her album skeptically.

Hinata looked up at him before shrugging her shoulders, turning the vinyl around to study the songs on the back of it. Before she could get through it, the male snatched it away from her, studying it.

"Hey," she argued, reaching for it.

He ignored her however, pushing her head away before she could get a chance to grab it. He ignored her protests and fidgeting, scanning the back of the album. "I can show you real music."

"Tch, it doesn't get more _real _than Beethoven," she pointed out.

"Mhm," he agreed. "But still."

The male pulled from his pocket a tiny jump drive and dropped it in her hand. She stared down at the white device, not comprehending for a long while. The male stared at her before understanding hit him. "It's a jump drive, you put it in your computer. You do have a computer right?"

"Hn."

"Good, just put it in and listen."

She looked at it then up at him. "What if I don't want to?"

He gave her a bored look. "Just listen to it."

Before she could give him a sassy retort he walked away from her, leaving her in the classical isle and moving onto reggae.

* * *

**_Jesus Christ, this was a long chapter. Hm. Idk what to say about it. Anyway, leave me a pretty review and I'll make love to your monkey, real good, real real good. ;]_**


End file.
